User talk:Nathanjhunt
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 11:14, June 8, 2010 Greetings! to: Nathan J. Hunt, Monarch of the Kingdom of Nathan from: Kyng Fyrst, Kyng of the Slinky Empyre :Greetings from the Slinky Empyre (official website)! I would like to welcome you and your nation to MicroWiki; it is wonderful to see a new nation near France. I can see much potential in your country. The Slinky Empyre would be interested in establishing an informal friendship with the Kingdom of Nathan, that our nations may work together in friendship and diplomacy. I eagerly look forward to your response. Have an excellent day, sir, and blessings! –Kyng Fyrst 15:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I thank you very much for accepting. Please let me or my nation know if there is anything we can do for your Kingdom. Blessings to you all! Kyng Fyrst 13:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Duchess Nicole I couldn't help noticing that your sister, Duchess Nicole has two children but she seems so young!~''' HRM Queen Victoria '23:38 August 28, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from the Kingdom of Starland! I think you are already aware of us, as we are friends on Youtube. But what you don't know is that as of August 11, HRM King Nik I has abdicated and I am now queen. Also, the Kingdom of Starland is led by Her Excellency Prime Minister Allie Hunter and Her Honor President Destiny Elmo. However, since I am Minister fo Foreign Affairs, you may just speak to me. I can pass messages along to someone if you wish. The former King Nik (now Lord Nik) is now General of the Royal Army, in case you were wondering! Just thought I'd fill you in! '~HRM Queen Victoria '''23:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Alliance To:HM King Nathan J. Hunt of Kingdom of Nathan Greetings!,I'm the President of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros would like to open a diplomatic relations with your country,Kingdom of Nathan. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman 5:45,August 29th 2010 (UTC+7) Thank you for accepting this request.I hope this Diplomatic Relations/Alliances would make a better future between our two countries. Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman 5:05 , September 1st 2010 (UTC+7) Re: Hi there. Yes, I deleted the Nathan Pound because you main article, the one on the Kingdom, lacked of some basic information on the currency itself and was generally very empty, so I just merged the two articles together. What I advice you to do is to eventually make a general paragraph on the economy of the Kingdom, if it has one, and then make a proper article for the Pound. In this way people already have an "introduction" to your currency before visiting the article. And don't worry, it's not about the template; actually I'm trying to find a better one because the one we have now is terrible. :D If you need any help just ask! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 14:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply from Rukora Hello, Rukora would be happy to open relations with the Kingdom of Nathan. Could you please tell us what you have in mind (Formal, Informal, Other?) Best Regards, Tom Turner 13:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Note Three things, 1. Aldrich Lucas is a copy-editer, thats why he was editing your page and removing some parts of it. 2. For the Template, what type do you want? 3.Would you like to form a friendship with BlueSkies? Please reply on my talk page, :) André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 16:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC)